


Oh no... OH HELL NO.

by baekedchichen



Series: EXO DRABBLE RAMBLE [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Denial of Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Denial, baekhyun is also fucked by feelings, baekhyun is in extreme denial, brief mentions of kyungsoo jongin yixing chanyeol sehun xiumin, clueless jongdae, squint for kaisoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:52:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedchichen/pseuds/baekedchichen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever not liked someone in a romantic way and everything is cool and all? Then, they do something small like touch your shoulder or say something funny and you kind of freeze and think:</p><p>Oh.</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>"Oh hell no." Baekhyun muttered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh no... OH HELL NO.

**Author's Note:**

> grammar will go out of the window for this one, as always. my exams just ended last week and ive been itching to write this for the entire week. its based on this tumblr quote thingy which is the summary.

Baekhyun always thought love at first sight is completely bullshit. But at least he reasoned that it takes a certain amount of attraction to like someone romantically, and that certain amount of attraction will have to be formed at first sight. Well, you really do need to like the face of your spouse to a certain extent such that you can stomach to see the same face forever, at least in this lifetime. Right?

 

Therefore, when he saw Jongdae, his now-and-probably-forever bestfriend, none of the attraction existed. In fact, they actually did not like each other very much at first, as Kyungsoo reasoned, "You don't like the qualities in others because you see them in yourself." _Philosophical ass_ , Baekhyun thinks. But as time went by and sharing the same group of mutual friends, they have grown closer and now known as the annoying component of their clique where the rest of their friends ~~all the time~~ sometimes choose to think that it doesn't exist.

 

Jongdae is fairly normal, save for the unruly curly hair that makes him look like an abused poodle with no grooming done to it, he is an okay man. But Baekhyun isn't really that interested in him though. Jongdae has admirers, sure, since he's a fairly humorous man that can be considered charming. But Baekhyun can make the argument that he is also a man with a sense of humour too. Baekhyun also finds himself helping Jongdae to fend off some clingy fans, as part of his bestfriend duties. "Well, because a bro should always help a bro, bro. So please help me, hyung?" And then Baekhyun does it, sighing and nagging and whining. Jongdae only smiles and nudges playfully, and the older sometimes understands why he has to do some fending off. 

 

Baekhyun really thinks there is no way in hell that Jongdae will charm him in any sorts of way. He has seen the younger in all states, the tired, the happy, the drunk, the hungover, and the funniest and the one that no one can and should ever see is the I have been up for 6 nights straight rushing 5 reports and now currently am finally be able to sleep so I will sleep with drool drowning my face for the next 37 hours such that my worried bestfriend has to check up on me. And that even up till then, the older will never imagine a life with Jongdae as his significant other, but more of a sidekick and a bestie to play around with.

 

And that is finally why Baekhyun is in probably his most frustrating dilemma of his life right now. It doesn't even make sense why will Baekhyun even be attracted to his old, crusty, stinky (just kidding, he smells nice actually) best friend. Maybe he's single, a little bit too single, and he is getting desperate. Actually, he has been single since he met Jongdae around 6 years ago. _6 years of singledom_ , and now Baekhyun finally realised he has been single for _so long_. It couldn't happen and it shouldn't happen. Now he just wants to cry.

 

How did it start, you ask? Well, it was a fine and dandy day where the gang is just minding their own businesses. Examinations just ended so the crew decided to hang out for a while in the campus cafe/fastfood joint. With greasy burgers and overpriced coffee, everyone was having a good time. For the first time, Kyungsoo and Jongin aren't sucking faces and actually participating in actual conversations with Xiumin and Luhan. Yixing was just showing some magic tricks to some of them that he had learnt while procrastinating when he studied. Baekhyun laughed when he failed and slapped him across his back good-naturedly. Chanyeol and Sehun were engaging in a fail rap battle regarding something dumb like ketchup. And he just wanted to facepalm at the embarrassment gushing out of the duo.

 

Then his bestfriend, that fucker, leaned in really close, such that their thighs were touching (why did he even notice that?) and to whisper in his ear while gently placing his hand on the older's shoulder, is when Baekhyun knew he was fucked. It was as if Jongdae and him were animals of some sort and he could feel Jongdae's pheromones.It knocked the air out of his lungs and he kind of just _froze_.

 

Oh.

 

Oh no.

 

**_Oh hell no._ **

 

He could feel everything. The warmth of his hand and the breath of his whisper set him on a simmer across his entire body. He knew what that meant. And _that_ is going to fuck him up so bad.

 

Jongdae pulled further away from Baekhyun to look for a reaction on his face. His eyebrows furrowed, and asked "What's wrong, Hyung?" Baekhyun only let out a tiny and bitter smile, and shook his head.

 

"No! I'm fine, Dae! Why will I not be fine?" Baekhyun replied, even if it is a little loud such that now the whole table's attention is on them. He knew he wasn't fine at all. _What kind of bestfriend falls for his bestfriend??? I am not normal, Baekhyun convinced himself._

 

The younger just nodded slowly, expression not believing him a little, before joining the others for a chat about the upcoming Deadpool movie. 

 

Baekhyun just wants to pull his hair out. He is fucked up, **_for sure_**.

 

 


End file.
